Smile For Me
by latchandidntdoittt
Summary: A flavorful dessert calling for ingredients of one spunky girl and a misogynist guy. Mix well in a large fuschia-colored bowl until completely blended. Add dollops of humor and spoonfuls of sugar if desired. A series of ShikaTema-centric drabbles.
1. Begin

**I.  
_"This may call for a proper introduction.  
Don't you see?  
Well, I'm just the narrator, and this is the prologue."_**

* * *

BEGIN

Once upon a time, there was a princess and a scholar.

The princess and the scholar were disagreeable creatures.

She sat on a golden throne adorned with roses.

He sat on a wooden chair in the castle's library.

She liked flowers.

He thought they were troublesome.

She was bold, adventurous, outgoing.

He was boring, dull, and lazy.

But what set them apart most of all was that she was named Temari and he, Shikamaru.

But hey, opposites attract, right?


	2. Game

**II.  
**_**"Put up your hands,  
Say I don't wanna be in love,  
I don't wanna be in love."  
**_

* * *

GAME

They played Shogi together.

But everytime he was about to win, she got up and declared she was bored.

She didn't want to lose.

He voiced this aloud to her one day.

Temari stretched her arms, refusing to speak.

But the truth was that she liked Shikamaru too much for her to be inferior to to him.


	3. Clouds

**III.  
**_**"Lost in the crystal sky,  
You are my melody,  
That's where you take me."  
**_

* * *

CLOUDS

Temari hated the clouds.

She was glad there weren't many of them in Sunagakure.

Shikamaru knew this.

One day, she found him lying in the grass, looking at the clouds.

Scowling, she began to walk away.

"Wait." She stopped. "Why don't you like clouds?"

Refusing to answer, she vanished.

But her unspoken answer lingered: because he paid more attention to them than he did her.


	4. Teatime

**IV.  
_"She turned around and said she knew me.  
Said I told you it was a secret,  
She told me she won't keep it."_**

* * *

TEATIME

They were drinking tea.

"Why do you assume all your children'll be sons? Daughters are just as good, anyways."

"Men are stronger."

"Women have flexibility."

"Dogs like men better."

"And cats like women."

"Men have faster reflexes."

"That's a woman. You're mixing the two together."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Fine. What we have here then is a he-she." He sipped his tea again nonchalantly. "If I ever have a kid, it'll be a he-she."

"..." Temari arched an eyebrow. "You mean like a transvestite?"

Shikamaru choked.


	5. Superhero

**V.  
**_**"Wish I could save the world,  
Like I was Supergirl."  
**_

* * *

SUPERHERO

They were bored.

"If I was Superman, life would be much more interesting," Shikamaru remarked. Not that he wanted to be. Superman meant work.

"Then I'd be Lex Luthor and kick your ass."

"What about Spiderman?"

"Doctor Octopus."

"Hulk?"

"Leader."

He furrowed his brow. "Fantastic Four?"

"Doctor Doom."

"...Tarzan?"

Temari knew what he was doing. "Clayton."

He changed gears completely. "Prince Charming?"

She pffted, and didn't answer. But the reply was obvious.

_Cinderella._


	6. Words

**VI.  
**_**"Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'"**_

* * *

WORDS

Shikamaru threw the book he was reading to the ground. "What the hell does honorific­abilitud­initatibus mean?"

Temari smirked. She was sitting in a tree, swinging her legs back and forth. "It means being able to achieve honors. Don't you know anything?"

"I despise long words."

"Then you have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia."

"...Your attempts to amuse me are never in floccinaucinihilipilification."

"Yeah, well, you need to get pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis and die."

"I love you too." He smiled mockingly.


	7. Fly

**VII.  
**_**"I believe I can fly,  
I believe I can touch the sky."**_

* * *

FLY

_Whoosh!_

Another paper airplane crashed into the back of Shikamaru's head, the nose crumpling up and then falling down onto the floor with the rest of the crashed airplanes.

"Will you stop?" he complained.

Temari sighed. "But I'm bored."

"Well, do something else!" He began stuffing the destroyed airplanes into the trash can.

"Like what?"

"Fine, just go outside. You're done with the Chuunin Exams' forms, right?"

"Yeah." She rose from her seat and exited the room.

"Honestly, it's like she's nine..." he saw writing on a badly-folded airplane. "Oh, _no_. Don't tell me these are the forms!"


	8. Sick

**VIII.  
**_**"You make me so hot,  
Make me wanna drop,  
So ridiculous."**_

* * *

SICK

He caught a cold.

Temari belittled him at first. Then she chided him like his mother would. "...and exactly what were you thinking..."

He tuned her out. Laid down in his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"...now I have all this paperwork...hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh? ...Sure," he replied lamely.

"...Here." She sighed, pushing something to him. He noticed then it'd been sitting at his nighttable all along.

...Rice porridge.

He was hungry, so he tasted it. He nearly spat it out. "Salty!" he gasped.

"What's that?" she glared.

"...Perfect." He forced a smile.

"That's what I thought."


	9. Happy

**IX.  
**_**"You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?"**_

* * *

HAPPY

"Do you think you're a pessimist or an optimist?" Temari wondered aloud one day.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just wondering."

He set down his pen, arching an eyebrow. "Fine. A pessimist."

"Hm."

"What?"

She eyed his bag of barbecued potato chips, then his Chuunin Exam paperwork. "That's what I thought you'd say. But for a pessimist, I'd say you're pretty damn optimistic."

"..." He trashed his potato chips.


	10. Letter

**X.  
**_**"Every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly."**_

* * *

LETTER

"Gross." Shikamaru shoved the letter back at Temari.

They were reading Gaara's love letters from his fangirls.

"I've been wondering. Why do you dislike girls?"

"Not dislike. Hate. They're intolerable."

"Just like Mr. Darcy before he fell in love with Elizabeth," Temari smirked.

"I'd cry if I had any admirers like this," he continued.

"Don't flatter yourself." She arched an eyebrow.

He was about to say more, but then shut it with a jolt. He did have one exception. Not that he'd ever admit it. They returned to shuffling through letters.

Perhaps Mr. Darcy'd already fallen in love with Elizabeth.


	11. Medicine

**XI.  
_"I think we have an emergency_**_  
****__And you do your best to show me love,_  
_But you don't know what love is_  
_I think we have an emergency!"_

MEDICINE

There was a little joke Choji had with Shikamaru that Temari was unaware of.

Whenever Shikamaru would complain that his head hurt, Choji would say, "Take some Advil."

For when his stomach hurt, Choji would suggest Pepto-Bismol.

For fevers, Choji would advise Tylenol.

And...

"My mom is so annoying, she can never make up her mind."

"Go take some Temari."

"...Shut up."

* * *


End file.
